Next Stop Everywhere: An Empty Town in New York
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, Emma, and Regina crash-land in what appears to be New York, but the thing is, everything around them is fake, the grass, trees, sky... It's like they've landed in the middle of a movie set. And the only people in town are in the local theater. (I own nothing.)
1. Chapter 1

"All right, here we are, 21st century New York-" the Doctor froze in mid-sentence. "Wait, this isn't 21st century New York."

"Don't tell me the TARDIS is acting up again," Emma whined. "That's the third time this month!"

"Whatever," Regina groaned, stepping out of the box. "At least we're on land again. I hated our last trip to New Earth... terrible flying carsickness."

"OI! You two, put a lid on it! And get back in 'ere, the Doctor will have my head if he sees you wandering off again," Donna shouted.

"I couldn't help it," Regina whined. "I mean, that fish, just amazing!"

"Next time you jump out of the TARDIS when we're in the ocean to chase a glowing fish, watch out for sharks," Emma mumbled.

"That's impossible!" the Doctor yelled.

"You're always saying 'that's impossible', haven't you realized that at this point anything's possible?" Emma asked.

"No, but this one really is. The readings say we ARE in 21st century New York..."

"So? Maybe we are," Emma said.

"Look out here," Regina said hoarsely. Emma stepped out to see a giant mushroom.

"Maybe New York has giant mushrooms," Emma said finally.

"So we're in a messed-up place and the TARDIS thinks we're in New York, but we're obviously not," Donna said.

"It's really dangerous," the Doctor agreed.

"We could always leave," Donna said.

Pause.

Both burst out in laughter before sauntering out of the box, Emma and Regina trailing behind.

"All righty, so, new situation, we've no clue where we are, so, let's get moving!" the Doctor said.

"HELP!" the Doctor turned upon hearing a voice.

"What was that?" he wondered.

"HEEEEEELP!"

"Sounds like someone's calling for help," Emma said grimly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Regina groaned.

"Let's go that way," the Doctor said, taking off in a sprint to see a pretty sizable crowd of people tossing a redheaded woman up and down.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"What the heck is this?" Emma asked, watching the group of people sing and toss the woman back and forth. "Some sort of ritual? Maybe we really are in New York." Regina whacked her in the arm.

"That's rude!"

"Oi! You there, stop it, she told you to," the Doctor declared. One of the people turned around and gasped.

"What? What are you doin' onstage, we're in the middle of a show!" the man hissed. "How did you even get here?"

"I-"

"Get offstage!" the man hissed, shoving the Doctor and Donna away.

"Oh my God," Emma said, looking out to see a huge crowd of people. An audience.

"This is very not good," the Doctor said. "Very very very not good. In fact, it's so not good, it's bad."

"Dooctoooor!" Emma yelled as she ran offstage. "We're in the middle of the opening night of a musical!"

* * *

"What were we thinking?" Donna gasped as she trotted offstage and out of the theater. "Did they see us?"

"I'm pretty sure they saw us, the problem is, the TARDIS is still there and if anyone in the audience were to take a picture..." the Doctor said. "I'd better go back in there and re-park it somewhere safe."

"I don't believe this," Emma groaned as she watched the Doctor run off. "Does he usually do this?"

"This is the first time," Donna said.

"Not the worst," Regina mumbled. "I mean, in the, what, month I've been with him, I've been chased by sharks, aliens, dinosaurs, and I nearly got my hand bit off by a goldfish."

Emma tried to stifle her laughter. "It was sooo funny watching you run around screaming about how you were gonna get killed by a goldfish."

"It is not funny!" Regina snarled. "It had giant teeth and wanted to eat me! And it was six feet tall!"

"Girls, girls, you're both beautiful, now shut the hell up," Donna groaned.

"This is really tiring, though," Emma said, kicking at a trash can.

"Move, I wanna throw away this candy wrapper," Regina said, trying to open the lid.

"Ugh, it's stuck," Emma said, annoyed as she tried to lend a hand. Donna ran over and pulled as well.

"It's glued to the sidewalk," Donna said, shocked. "What the 'ell were they thinking, glueing a trash can to the sidewalk?"

"The lid... won't... come... off," Emma groaned.

"Where's the Doctor?" Regina suddenly wondered. "I mean, I'm just getting nervous."

"A trash can is making you nervous?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Regina said finally. "It is. Does anyone have their phone?"

"Shoot," Emma said. "I left mine on the TARDIS."

"I can't find mine," Donna said. "Don't you have a phone?" Regina glared at her.

"If I had one, do you think I'd be asking?"

"Well, with your IQ, yeah," Donna said. "Just go use a public phone or something."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Regina mumbled. "I'll just call Emma's cell if she left it on the TARDIS. The Doctor should get it." she moved over to the phone booth and gave the phone a tug, but it was stuck to the set. "What the hell?"

"Can't pick up a phone, Regina?" Emma teased. "No wonder you have such a hard time picking up dudes."

"Shut up," Regina said. "It feels like it's glued to the set."

"So a fake trash can and a fake phone, what's the point in that?" Donna mumbled. "Maybe you're just tired."

"No, I'm... NOT!" Regina yelled as she stumbled backwards with the phone in her hand.

"You broke it!" Emma said in disbelief.

"Hey, let me take a look at that," Donna said, running over to the phone booth. "This is a fake phone booth... it's a prop."

"I don't like how this is starting to feel," Emma said with a shiver. "Something isn't really right here."

"No shiz, Sherlock," Donna mumbled. "Now 'ow the 'ell are we gonna find the Doctor?"

"Thank you for asking that question, Donna, because I was totally not wondering that," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go in a shop and see if they've got any phone we can borrow," Emma suggested.

"Right," Donna agreed. "Best shot."

Emma approached a nearby building and gave the door a tug, but it didn't seem to move. With a frown, she pulled harder.

"This is really starting to freak me out," Emma mumbled. "I have the feeling this door is fake."

"Maybe they're just closed," Donna suggested. "Maybe they locked the door." Emma nodded.

"You're probably right. Let's just try the rest of the street."

* * *

Sadly, Donna didn't seem to be right after they'd checked the entire street. Emma, Regina, and Donna returned to the theater and sat on the steps.

"We could always go in the theater and check if he's there," Donna finally suggested.

"Yeah, but this place is so empty," Emma said.

"It's better in there with people then out here with no one," Regina said. "I bet it's just a holiday and everyone's out."

"Yeah, that must be it," Emma agreed.

"Well, you gonna come, or sit 'round 'till you catch flies?" Donna sneered, holding the door open. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Yep, this is a sequel to 'Doctor Who?'. I'm gonna make a short comedy/parody series to Doctor Who/Once Upon A Time and it's called 'Next Stop Everywhere'. So everything in the series'll be called 'Next Stop Everywhere: (Name)'. **_

_**I'm aware 'Doctor Who?' isn't uploaded fully yet. It will be, though, promise. Until I finish that, this won't be updated so... may be a while, folks.**_

_**Other than that, the whole series is just cheese. :D Seriously, cheese. Not kidding. It's like a... cheesy cheese cheesecake from the Planet Cheeseania. The plot isn't meant to be taken seriously, it's mainly just for fun.**_

_**This is a slight crossover with Wonderland by Frank Wildhorn. Sliiight. You don't even need to know the name of the musical to understand this story, it's hardly related but there are mentions and quotes and a few related actors/actresses and stuff. Please don't let this deter you.**_

_**R&R! See ya'll in hell! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure I like this," Emma said.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, this is hardly scary compared to some other things I've faced. Fake town? So what, big whoop," Donna said with a yawn.

"DONNAAAA!" the Doctor yelled, running towards the woman. "Bad news. Very bad news."

"What?" Donna asked. "What is it?!" Regina tensed up.

"It's... well, it's the TARDIS."

"Phew," Regina said. "Thank the Gods it wasn't another fish monster."

"There are no fishes here," Emma said. "Besides, fishes aren't even scary. You're such a wuss."

"IT TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Guys! Can I have a bit of a shush?" the Doctor deadpanned. "It's important. The TARDIS is... well... go look."

Donna walked over to the blue box, opened the door, and-

Closed it right away. Then immediately opened it again. Closed and opened several more times, then took a few steps back.

"It's small," Donna said. "The TARDIS is just like how it was in Storybrooke. It's just a box."

"What?!" Emma gasped, running over to the box and freezing. "What." she asked again in a much lower tone.

"That can't be," Regina mumbled.

"Maybe it's because of the town," Donna said.

"What do you mean? What about the town?" the Doctor asked.

"It's fake. It's all fake. It's like a movie set," Donna said.

"Show me," the Doctor said, taking off in a run.

* * *

"Here we are," Donna said, motioning towards the phone. The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver and scanned it up and down.

"So?" Emma asked. The Doctor looked up.

"Oh, it's fake. So fakety-fake-fakeout-takeout-fakety-takety-fake."

"Pardon?" Regina asked.

"Long story short, it's fake," the Doctor said.

"It'll be okay," Donna said. "You can figure out the problem and get the TARDIS working, right?" the Doctor nodded.

"But the problem is... this is... I hate to say it, but... this gives off nothing," he said.

"So?" Donna asked.

"So it doesn't exist," the Doctor said.

"What." Emma deadpanned.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "I've seen this before. It was a Sphere. A Void ship. And that can mean only one thing."

"What's that?"

"We're in the Void," the Doctor said.

"Well, what's the Void?" Regina asked.

"It's like... nothing. Nothing at all. No up, down, left, right, no air, no space, nothing," the Doctor said.

"Then how come I'm seeing a phone?" Emma wondered smugly. "We're probably in just some silly prank town."

"That phone isn't there, because I was scanning a flagpole," the Doctor said. "These images you're seeing, they're all... in your imagination. Our minds can't picture nothing so they picture something instead."

"Oh, great," Donna said. "I mean, I always knew she was mad, but this?"

"Wait," Regina said. "I'm seeing a phone booth. We're all seeing a phone booth."

"Telepathic fields," the Doctor said. "I was by the TARDIS. When you travel in the TARDIS, a low telepathic field forms around us. So I was looking at the TARDIS, a fake police phone booth, and that's what you saw. A fake phone booth."

"Well, that's just fantastic," Emma moaned. "What do we do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh," Donna said. "No. No, we're not in the Void. We'd be dead."

There was a pause.

"We aren't dead, are we?" she finally managed.

"No," the Doctor said. "Actually, no." he paused, and looked around. "But... something here, something isn't right."

"Nothing's ever right," Donna said. "The day everything's right, well, that's when you know something has gone horribly, horribly wrong."

"Optimistic," Emma teased her.

"Oy!" Donna exclaimed. "Watch it!"

"There's got to be more to it," the Doctor said, flashing out his sonic screwdriver and whizzing it out in the air, pulling it towards his face in a moment.

He frowned, paused, then ran up to the phone and licked it.

"Gross," Regina said.

"It's not really there," Emma reminded her.

"Yeah, because we put it there," Regina said. "And if you put it there, there has to be germs involved."

Emma glared at her. "You gonna save the cheap jokes for later?"

Regina beamed. "No."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual," Regina said as the Doctor studied the phone.

"This can't be the Void," the Doctor said. "Why does the TARDIS seem to think we're in New York?!" he picked up the phone and listened.

A few seconds later, he dropped the phone and backed away.

"What is it?" Donna asked. "What's wrong?"

Emma ran over to the phone and picked it up.

_"Muummy? Are you my mummy? Muummyy... mummmyyy..."_

Emma gasped. That hit a little too close to home... to Henry...

The Doctor looked up. "From now on... whatever you do, don't trust anything you see, hear, or sense. You need to trust what you feel from now on. If you feel something's not right, then get as far from it as you can."

All Emma could do was nod, slightly dazed.

Regina glanced at the phone, and Emma already knew what she was thinking.

"Trouble?" Regina asked.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said.

* * *

It was real.

The mushroom was real.

Okay, that sounded a little weird, but there was really no way to say it without sounding a little bit weird.

The mushroom was really real.

The giant mushroom that should have been nothing more than a prop onstage, was real. Was a real mushroom.

Not only that, but the backdrops... seemed to _move_. But not like a screen, because it wasn't like looking at a car and hearing a car in a movie. It felt too weird.

Donna joked about high-definition for a little, but things got a bit out of hand when a bird flew off the screen and pecked the Doctor in the nose.

"Ow," he said, holding his nose. "That hurt!"

"You're such a kid," Emma told him.

"No," Donna said. She was crouching down by the bird, something unrecognizable written across her face. "No way!"

"What?" Regina asked.

"The bird," Donna said, biting her lip. "It's plastic."


End file.
